guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dragon Slash
Breakpoints at swordsmanship 10 and 14?! Yuck. — Stabber 16:32, 28 March 2006 (CST) :So is using this skill markedly better than just charging adrenaline the old-fashioned way? Is it better for low-cost stuff like Sever Artery or high-cost stuff like Galrath Slash (high-cost, I would presume)? --130.58 16:47, 28 March 2006 (CST) ::At 16 swordsmanship it is like a 5 adrenaline Eviscerate. You might even follow it up with a "To the Limit!" to nearly recover the entire cost. However, the long buildup, lack of deep wound, and lack of truly chainable adrenaline skills in the sword line (besides the Sever Artery/Gash holy duo) makes this skill pretty bad, IMO. — Stabber 16:58, 28 March 2006 (CST) :::Well, there are a bunch of high-adrenal-cost damage-dealers now, like Standing Slash and Galrath Slash and its twin, Silverwing Slash... Okay, seriously, there need to be sword skills with names other than "slash": this is getting ridiculous! Maybe one could get good damage potential using a bunch of skills like those, and this one to charge them quickly? I do feel like one would still be happier with Warrior's Endurance, some spammable energy-based attack skills, and just one or two adrenaline skills (like "Fear Me!"), however. --130.58 17:14, 28 March 2006 (CST) ::::I was using this and Sun and Moon Slash and you could almost spam them head to head with a skill like for great justice or berserker stance on. And even then you could use the combo and hit 1-2 more times then repeat it. | Chuiu 09:53, 30 March 2006 (CST) :::::I too am using a Sun and Moon Slash<-->Dragon Slash + "For Great Justice!" combo. Works very well. I have Final Thrust, but am taking it out because I hardly ever use it due to it causing me to lose all adrenaline. Is that 1...4 strikes of adrenaline in addition to the strike of adrenaline you'll be getting anyways, for landing the blow? Evan The Cursed (Talk) 09:45, 30 March 2006 (CST) : Yes 213.84.230.131 08:10, 20 May 2006 (CDT) This is awesome with for great justice! constant spamming of galrath and dragon ^^ — Skuld 06:34, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :This skill, once the adrenaline is charged, can turn a sword warrior into a spike machine that can do assassin-like spike combos almost constantly. When you have For Great Justice! running, the 5 adrenaline gain will recharge Galrath, Silverwing, Sun and Moon, etc. INSTANTLY. Once you have used the rest of your attack skills, Dragon Slash should be recharged (or 1-2 strikes off), where the whole chain can be repeated. Even when For Great Justice! is not active, this skill will reduce the adrenaline requirement of all skills (even itself) by 5. An extremely powerful skill and much more powerful than Quivering Blade IMO because it synergizes incredibly well with other adrenaline skills.--Jktstance 14:07, 29 June 2006 (CDT) ::Don't forget Auspicious Parry to gain even more adrenaline to use this skill too (though downside is Parry only works vs. melee-type enemies...) -- Xiu Kuro 01:21, 18 July 2006 (CDT)